


It's The End

by Neorulez



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Time goes by fast, really, fast. It's Batman time to go not yet at least not until Superman gives him something that is. Requested by: Vampygurl402





	It's The End

In Neo-Gotham 2032 it was sunny day, it was quite, indeed. No, incredibly! Not! It was raining like cats and dogs literally! Rain cascaded from the sky like rivulets pushing past currents within the depths of the water. Let's just say, it was an ugly day. A day to be outside.

However it didn't mean everyone was indoors instead being indoors like they are supposed to in a raining, one person, in particular, were being rain on. It a an old man ages from fifty through sixty years old to the latest, he has pale skin with s with gray locks slicked back face framing his cold obsidian eyes. He leaned against his arm chair with his earplugs placed in his ears as he bobble his head up and down to the music. Music, was only thing that made Bruce feel better. It made his mind escape to another world like he'd no worries in the world. For once in his life, he didn't have to worry about saving people from the Joker or Terry being in danger. So, to add on Batman felt like any day now he would die . Though, he couldn't bare to tell Justice League especially Terry and Superman they would have horse for sure. Of course, Superman would especially since two are now lovers. Surprising isn't it?

Well, the two have been dating for years now apparently therefore Clark could seen right through Bruce so he know when something was wrong. Here they were sitting across from each other.

"Are you hiding something from me Bruce?" Clark asked, looking at his lover.

Batman stared at Superman, a shocked look on his face. "You know me so well Clark." Bruce said, softly.

"No," whispered the man of steel. "Say it isn't so?"

Bruce smiled softly as he gently kiss Superman on his lips "Take me Clark!" It wasn't a statement but an order.

Superman eyes widened as he blushed sweetly. "With honor!" the kyrptonian exclaimed swooping Bruce up into his arms where he flew to his lover's bed.

Dropping Bruce carefully on bed Superman started undressing Batman tossing his clothes to the side before going to devour his lips into another kiss. His lips planted kisses on top of his neck to abdomen staining Bruce's pale skin with red marks also known as hickeys. The Kyrptonian male traced his hand around Bruce's muscled chest and pert nipples as he started to twist, lick, kiss, and pull soft on Batman's nubs in teasing way. Bruce flushed red at this action as this only cause Superman moved to the human man's Adam's Apple. Using his hand, he stroke it ever so slowly making Bruce moaned in pleasure.

Afterwards Bruce went on his knees with his buttocks out gripping onto the headboard of bed where Superman placed his hands on either side of Batman's hips than put his member inside of older looking man. One at a time Superman thrust in and out frequently in slow pace but as it got more loose the thrusts that is. Screaming Clark's name, pulling his head, arching his body up, and reaching his limit was everything that Batman did in short amount of time. The two man pulled each other into deepened kiss as they went underneath covers pulling it over their head. In end the two ended falling asleep due to exhaustion.


End file.
